


Interlude: Fallen But Not Lost

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: Post s4 GX anime. One shot after talking with a friend. Aster and Zane seeing each for the first time.





	Interlude: Fallen But Not Lost

The room was a lot different than Aster had pictured. For one thing, it wasn’t painted black. The hue was honestly really bland, or maybe a more appropriate way to put it would be to use the word “practical”. It was a dull blue that inspired nothing and told nothing about the inhabitant. The furniture was similar, it wasn’t edgy or even trending. It was all just white, or black, or wooden, or whatever. There were a few pictures of friends from Duel Academy, some obviously staged family photos, and a modestly sized mirror near the dresser. The floor was thinly carpeted in grey to allow the wheelchair little trouble.

Zane turned the chair around with ease and cracked a small smile. It had been awhile since they’d seen each other and that had been basically another lifetime.

“So I’m guessing that the Pros are going well for you; I’m surprised you had time to come visit an old acquaintance.” Not a hint of emotion escaped from Zane saying any of those words.

“Well… after what happened in the other world… I couldn’t be sure you would be the same or remember…” The small man trailed off. Aster was uncharacteristically nervous. Perhaps the stress was getting to him more than he had thought. That or…

“Well I’m glad you made time.” Zane wheeled himself over to Aster and looked straight up into his eyes. “I may have to admit that I missed you.”

Aster’s breath caught in his lungs and he allowed it to sit there for a split second before he forced out a laugh. “The height change is going to take some getting used to.”

Zane reached up and tugged Asters tie so that the other man had to lean down and brace himself on the chair to balance. “I may be in a wheelchair Mr. Phoenix but I can still out-duel you; Syrus and I are putting together a new improved deck that will tear your heroes apart.” The bigger man smirked.

Aster stood there hunched-over in shock for a split second and then he softened. Zane was still the same as he remembered, honestly, better than he remembered. The fire hadn’t died, it had just stopped trying to kill him. Aster smiled up into his eyes and then the expression turned more mischievous. “I’d like to see you try.”

And then he wrapped one hand around Zane’s head and kissed him.


End file.
